


Amorevolous

by immistermercury



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, a light read, as canon compliant as i can write, just our boys in love to be honest, not connected to any of my other verses!, the daddy conversation, there's a marriage proposal too if you're in the mood for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: Freddie glanced up at him and smiled. “Do you think we’ll be together for a long time?”“Well, you haven’t gotten sick of me yet.” Jim kissed the top of his head playfully. “Why? Have you got plans?”Freddie stayed quiet for a few moments, sipping his drink, but Jim could see that he was a little flushed - it wasn’t a flush of drunkenness, but a flush of emotion, and he wondered what exactly was on his mind. “Do you ever think it’s too quiet here?” He asked, voice much softer.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Amorevolous

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unrelated to this but my week has taken such an upward turn I am about to start taking ballet classes at the Royal Opera House which is utterly crazy!
> 
> Here's some soft boys (although not Fluorescent!verse) to celebrate!

“Vodka and tonic, and-” Freddie placed a glass down on the table in front of Jim and then sat down beside him. “A whiskey on the rocks for the gentleman of the house.”

“The gentleman?” Jim chuckled. “Oh, my mother would be so proud.” He wrapped an arm around Freddie’s shoulder and dropped a lazy kiss on his cheek as he reached for his drink. 

“I think your mother’s still in a state of disbelief that you insist on staying at that God-awful salon, darling.” Freddie quipped idly, kicking his feet up on the sofa and laying back against his lover. “How long have we been together now?”

“Now?” Jim looked up at the clock, as though that would give him any indication of the months they’d spent together. “About eighteen months. Maybe twenty. It was a year ago last November.”

“That’s twenty-two months.” Freddie glanced up at him and smiled. “Do you think we’ll be together for a long time?”

“Well, you haven’t gotten sick of me yet.” He kissed the top of his head playfully. “Why? Have you got plans?”

Freddie stayed quiet for a few moments, sipping his drink, but Jim could see that he was a little flushed - it wasn’t a flush of drunkenness, but a flush of emotion, and he wondered what exactly was on his mind. “Do you ever think it’s too quiet here?” He asked, voice much softer. 

Jim paused. “I hadn’t really thought about it.” He shrugged. “Do you think we should get like- an assistant, or something? Like a kind of housemate?”

“Not exactly.” He bit his lip. “I was just thinking, like-” He shook his head. “Oh, it’s nothing. Maybe we should just move into a smaller house.”

“No, no, darling, what is it?” Jim took his hand and squeezed it gently. “What do you want?”

Freddie ducked his head down shyly. “What do you think of kids?” He whispered.

Jim nearly choked on his whiskey. “Like- children?”

“Forget it.” Freddie stood up, clutching his drink tight, and he went to the window. “Christ, I’m tipsy, ignore me.”

If there was one thing that Jim knew about Freddie Mercury, it was that he could stomach far more than one shot of vodka. “No, Freddie, wait-” He got up and went up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “You want children?”

“I just think it might be nice.” He mumbled. “Everyone’s got kids now, John and Brian and Rog all do, my sister does, Mary does, and I- I guess I’m jealous.”

“I never had you down as a kids kind of a guy. I thought you’d be glad you weren’t spending your nights sleepless.” He pressed a kiss to Freddie’s temple. “Would you want to foster?”

“Unless you or I get somebody pregnant, darling, that’s our only option.” Freddie glanced up at him shyly. “You don’t hate the idea?”

“We’d have to get married.” Jim wound his arm around Freddie’s waist and looked out of the window, down at their garden, and then he smiled. “Prove how official we are.”

Freddie rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “I mean, we could do that.”

“Oh, you sound thrilled.” Jim said playfully. “Scratch that, then, I won’t ask you to marry me.”

“Wait, wait, are you serious?” Freddie turned around to look at him, a look of genuine surprise on his face. “You want to marry me?”

“You don’t have to sound so surprised.” Jim chuckled. “I love you. I’ve been living with you for the last two years, it’d hardly be any different.”

“But you wouldn’t be able to get rid of me.” He said shyly.

“If I was going to get rid of you, Freddie, I would’ve done it a long time ago. I wouldn’t be sat here debating in my head if you’d like a boy or a girl more.” Jim put his drink down and wound his arms around Freddie’s neck, kissing him softly. 

“A boy.” Freddie said softly, his cheeks flushing again - Jim adored this side of him, the side he only saw late at night, his boyfriend wrapped up in pajamas with Earl Grey balancing in his left hand. He had his persona, the loud, exuberant, excited personality, so outgoing, so unbothered by others’ opinions of him - but inside he was so sweet, could be so soft, could worry himself into a state with worry about something as simple as buying his lover a bouquet of freesias. “A toddler, maybe, like two or three.”

Jim had never really seen Freddie as anything other than sex, drugs, concerts, late-night kisses and whiskies on the balcony; Freddie embodied fun, a riot of colour and noise and music, piano at three o’clock in the morning, laughing and kissing and making a show of everything. Now, though, he felt that something was clicking in his mind- he saw momentarily how Freddie saw himself, what he could be, what he could do-

_ “Sweetheart!” Freddie picked up the little boy and spun him around in the air, listening to the delighted cries of their son. “Oh, baby, hello!” _

_ “Daddy!” He giggled and hugged his arms around Freddie’s neck, pressing a big kiss to his cheek. _

_ “Oh, what a lovely hello!” Freddie kissed the top of his head and laughed. “Did you miss me?” _

_ “Yes!” He laughed, cheeks pink with happiness. “Pa buy flowers.” _

_ “Pa bought flowers?” Freddie asked, sitting the child on his hip and wandering through to the kitchen. “For you?” _

_ “You.” He snuggled into Freddie’s side and smiled. “Fee- fee-shahs.” _

_ “Freesias.” Freddie corrected, his own cheeks started to warm. “Wasn’t that nice of him?” _

  
  


“I think you’d be a brilliant father.” Jim said softly, smoothing his hand over Freddie’s arm. “I mean- I’ve always loved kids, you know what my house was like growing up. One of about seven hundred and thirty-two.” 

Freddie finally looked up to meet Jim’s eyes. “Would you want to? Marriage and kids, all the tradition?”

“Would I like to spend the rest of my life legally married to one of the most famous, richest, kindest, loveliest, most beautiful, talented, incredible men on the planet, with an adorable child of our own to love and cherish and play with?” Jim grinned, wide and unabashed. “I’m not finding any downsides to this.”

Freddie’s smile brightened, matching his lover’s. “Is that a yes?” He asked quietly.

“Yes, you fucking idiot.” Jim said affectionately, bringing Freddie into a close hug. “In fact-”

Freddie stood still, confused, as Jim ran out of the lounge and up the stairs; he sat down on the sofa and brought a blanket around his waist, waiting for him. “Listen, I-” Jim’s hands were clasped behind his back as he ran back into the lounge and Freddie was immediately curious. “I’ve thought about this, alright?”

He hugged his knees, watching him curiously. “About kids?”

“About our future.” He held out his hands and handed Freddie a little box. “So why don’t we- we make it official, I suppose.”

Freddie opened the box, revealing a little ring, a gold band, and immediately looked up at him. “Is this-”

“Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “Marry me?”

Freddie sat in stunned silence for a moment, and Jim immediately started talking to fill the silence. “I mean- fuck, we’ve only just talked about it, that was too soon, wasn’t it? I just- I got ahead of myself, ignore me, I just- I started thinking, you know what I’m like.” He reached for the box in Freddie’s hand. “Let me-”

“No, no-” Freddie said quickly, trying to seize the box back, but Jim was holding tight to it. “No, wait-”

“I’ll do it properly-” Jim insisted, barely listening, worried, nervous. 

Freddie grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto the sofa, dislodging the ring in his hand in the process; he grinned triumphantly and grabbed it, standing up on the arm of the sofa and holding it out of his reach. “I’ve got it!”

“Freddie!” Jim pouted a little. “I fucked it up, that wasn’t how I planned it.”

“So propose properly.” Freddie looked down at him and smiled.

“I’ve killed the mood now.” He grumbled.

“Oh, shut the fuck up and stop criticising yourself.” Freddie took the diamond out of the box and slipped it onto his finger. He stood and admired it in the low light, the way it sparkled, the purpose it gave him, the sense of belonging. “It’s beautiful.” He said, voice much softer.

“It’s a Cartier.” He said shyly. “I- I saved up two months of my wages for it.”

Freddie bounced down onto the sofa and threw his arms around Jim. “It’s absolutely beautiful.”

Jim took a deep breath, cheeks warm. “I love you.” He whispered. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?”

“Gladly.” Freddie leaned up and kissed him, soft and slow, smiling into it. He’d never thought that kissing Jim would feel different, he thought he knew him so well; this time, though, there was something deeper, something more emotional, something more- more loving, he thought, loving and doting and wonderful.

* * *

_ “I just need you to fill out a couple of forms before you meet him, darling. I’m so sorry, I know you’re so excited, it’s just for our safeguarding. We can’t let anyone adopt these kids.” She glanced up at him and smiled. “What’s your legal name?” _

_ “Freddie Mercury.” He replied immediately, and then he flushed, looking over at his fiancé- not his fiancé, his husband, his husband. “No, no, ignore me. The name on my passport is Frederick Hutton.” _

_ “I thought I’d seen something in The Sun about you getting married.” She smiled. “You seem very happy.” _

_ “We managed to keep the bastards out until everyone started getting pissed at midnight.” Freddie laughed. “And then the photos ended up on the front page.” _

_ “Raucous.” She chuckled. “Decided it’s time to settle down?” _

_ “Definitely time. It’s- well, it’s all I’ve ever wanted, really.” He said softly. “A little boy of my own.” _

_ “You’re going to absolutely adore our little Marcellino.” She told him. “I can see it already.” _

_ “I hope so.” He smiled shyly. “I want him to love me, too.” _

_ His blush was so sweet, so shy, and Jim couldn’t help but wind an arm around his shoulder. “Oh, you’ll be his Papa in no time.” She assured him. “Are you Papa?” _

_ “I’m Poppa.” Jim grinned, squeezing Freddie’s hand excitedly. “And who are you?” _

_ “Daddy.” Freddie whispered. “I’m Daddy.” _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it (and I hope you did!) then leave me a comment down below - if you'd like to see a second part to this (meeting Marcellino?) then make sure to include that!


End file.
